


＜神戰/關鍵追擊＞ 沙洲-念心 (良心試閱版) (塞特/羅根，現代神轉人AU)

by dollyeh



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), The Expatriate
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	

\-----(試閱開始)-----

塞特的殞落也代表著神祇的式微，對人類來說神祇不再是王座上的統治者，曾經真實活過幾千年的神祇們，一個又一個的被人們書寫在牆壁上，一個又一個的被人們遺忘在過往的歷史裡，壁畫上的精采在時間的長河裡斑駁、剝落…他已經算不清楚自己到底活了多久的時間，當羅根再次遇到塞特的時候，這個在履歷表姓名欄裡寫著：塞特。的男人引起了羅根的注意，他看著眼前太過年輕的男人，這個曾經不可一世高高在上的沙漠之神，經歷過轉世之後，已經不記得過往的那些殘酷暴虐，時間將沙漠之神的一切都清洗的一乾二淨。

『你，為什麼叫這個名字？』羅根看著眼前笑容燦爛的年輕男人，『因為我是個棄嬰？第一個發現我的院長取的，她希望我能跟古代的神一樣強壯。』今生的他是個不知道父母是誰的孤兒，深色的頭髮微捲的彈跳在這個男人的頭頂，水晶般透明的綠眼睛瞇起來笑的樣子溫暖可愛，羅根很久沒覺得輕鬆了，他以為再見到故人自己會有什麼樣的激動，眼前的年輕男人雖然從頭到腳看起來就是他記憶裡的塞特，靈魂卻是乾乾淨淨的一片空白，一個無父無母的孩子，帶著一個他前世萬求而不可得的孩子來找工作，終於遇見了與他靈魂深處糾結纏繞，註定永遠也解不開的另一個男人。

「爹地！你快要遲到了！我去幼兒園也要遲到了！」小女孩稚嫩的聲音充滿在不大的空間裡，塞特從床上跳起來的時候不小心撞傷了小腿，跳著衝到浴室前又不小心踩到女兒的玩具，滑倒的一瞬間反射神經不錯的塞特硬是轉了一圈避掉了頭部著地的危機，但是他卻扭傷了自己的右邊手腕，「哇靠！」他低咒了一聲，家裡有個五歲小孩的唯一壞處就是罵髒話的時候不能再隨心所欲。

「爹地你在賴床嗎？今天有舞蹈課我不想遲到！」房門外的小傢伙把門拍的老響催促她那個完全不省心的老爹，「我在穿衣服了，妳的衣服穿好了嗎？早餐吃過了嗎？」隔著門的塞特甩了甩手從地上爬起來，真倒楣，第一天上班就傷了手…「穿好了，吃過了，就等你了。你的早餐來不及吃了，我幫你打包好啦！」小傢伙自從拒絕穿紙尿褲之後，就從來沒讓大人擔心過，一個只有五歲的小娃娃卻早熟的讓人心疼。

黃金色的小腦袋仰著看她高大又帥氣的老爸，明明才快要三十歲但自從離婚之後卻連個固定女友都沒有，「謝謝妳啦！小姑娘，我送你去坐校車。」手臂一撈就把還不到自己腰部的小女孩給抱了起來，一陣混亂之後她的老爸果然是個高大又帥氣的男人，穿上了好看的衣服就是不一樣！琳安張開細瘦的雙臂攬住了塞特的肩頸，並且用力的在老爸難得刮乾淨還有淡淡香氣的臉上印了一個吻。

「爹地，今天下課隔壁的科蘭特太太會來接我，你要好好工作喔！」半大點的小小孩把手裡捏緊的紙袋遞給了塞特，滿臉認真的叮囑她的父親，遺傳自父親的綠眼睛圓亮水潤，小傢伙擔心他萬一來不及接她會被老師責怪，自己都安排好下課之後的行程了，「是的，我的小公主，妳有我電話，有任何事都要記得跟爹地說喔！」接過琳安幫他打包好的早餐，塞特用力的親回去之後，就連忙抱著孩子出門，第一天上工他可不想真的遲到。

睜開雙眼，被金色睫毛遮蓋的藍色眼睛彷彿雲開的天際，羅根的容貌和幾千年前的樣子沒有分別，唯一差別的是他變的更加精明幹練的氣質，是人都會變，羅根幾乎全裸的站到了更衣室裡的落地鏡前，鏡子裡的他用這個世代裡最頂尖的男士精品來包裹跟武裝自己來自過去的古老靈魂與肉體，原本應該要被太陽神之矛徹底銷毀的塞特居然在此世出現，羅根心底最隱諱的渴望在見到塞特的那一刻活了過來，一眼就認出來是那個人根本不用確認真假，羅根輕輕的撫過左邊的肩膀，原本以為早就消失的烙印，其實只是沉睡了過去而已。

「先生，新任的助理已經在門外等您了。」門外響起了敲門聲，拉回了羅根不知道飄去哪裡的思緒，低頭看著自己穿了一半的高級訂製襯衫跟赤條條兩條腿，「叫他進來。」當塞特推門而入的時候，看到的就是正背對著大門更衣的老闆，美麗的金髮在窗外的晨光下閃耀著黃金的光澤彷彿是天使的光圈，白色的襯衫合帖的順著男人堅毅挺拔的肩線一路向下，將對方的腰背曲線襯托窄瘦又精緻，尾擺的地方剛剛好停在臀部最下方的微笑線上，至於下面…那兩條光滑修長的腿根本連挑都沒得挑，一大早就用小兄弟向頂頭上司打招呼好像不太好…塞特苦惱的試圖無視眼前的景色對他下半身的刺激。

「你要呆多久？去把更衣室裡掛出來的西裝拿過來。」半側過身的羅根似乎是被塞特臉上呆愣的神情逗笑了，塞特立刻回過神來，年輕的臉上難掩被發現的羞澀窘迫，「是…是的，當然！馬上！」連忙正色起來快步走進更衣室裡，塞特就被一幾十套掛在衣架上的各種顏色各式類型的高級西裝跟精品配件們給震驚了，這個新上司光只是更衣室就比他勉強租下來跟女兒一起過日子的房子還要來的大，更別提剛才被領進門時一路上看到的好像貴族的房子擺設。  
塞特站定在其中一套被特地提出來，整齊掛在深灰色仿木紋牆面上的深藍細條紋西裝前，在它旁邊的高腳小木桌上，還貼心的放著今天將會出現在金髮男人身上的配件，「你要再呆下去我什麼時候才能穿上褲子？」羅根優雅的男中音出現在塞特的身後，第一天才剛開始上班就被抓到兩次走神，塞特在心裡大罵自己蠢貨的同時，身後的男人已經伸出手越過塞特的肩去抓住牆上的西裝，太近了！塞特再度愣神的盯上了羅根那隻保養得宜的手，順著他的手臂動作塞特迴過身，對上了離他近到都能感覺對方呼吸的臉龐。

「你…」塞特一句話都想不起來，卻下意識的就把手滑上了對方的後腰，羅根的手還來不及碰到牆上的衣服，他的身體就被眼前的這個男人給圈在了懷裡，即使是相隔了幾千年的歲月，即使是完全沒了記憶的塞特，也依然強勢的能讓他腿軟，羅根的藍眼睛裡蓄滿跨越時空的星光，緊緊的攫住了塞特眼底的靈魂，就像幾千年前的那一眼，塞特被自己的舉動嚇壞了，他很確定自己對男人是沒有興趣的，可是他現在卻一點都不想要放開懷抱裡柔韌又溫暖的身體。

「你打算要抱到什麼時候？」羅根並沒有塞特想像中的生氣，他甚至整個人都軟綿綿的掛在自己的身上，塞特打從心底不願意放開手，但他還是強迫自己鬆開纏在對方腰上的手，「對不起，我去房間外等…咦？」然後稍微退開幾步打算把空間讓出來，卻被一隻手抓住了後腦梳理整齊的短髮，另一隻手則抵在塞特包裹在簾價西裝裡的堅實腹肌上，將他整個人向後推直到臀部靠上了高腳桌邊上，塞特的驚慌失措讓羅根興奮了起來，久遠以前的情境現在完全相反過來，很好！這下子塞特欠他的都能討回來了。

「想去哪裡？摸完就算了嗎？不用負責任的嗎？」下意識的接住幾乎跟自己差不多體型的羅根，塞特早上受傷的手腕開始覺得疼痛了起來，只能輕顫的握住對方遮在高級襯衫底下的側腰上，沒受傷的另一手則向後扶住高腳桌的邊緣以穩住身體，塞特瞬間矮了羅根一個頭的高度，他呻吟一聲後腦髮絲被男人的力量揪緊了，被迫仰起頭來看著不論從哪個層面來說，都居高臨下的金髮男人，「抱…抱歉？」塞特連掙扎都不記得，他傻愣的看著羅根幾乎貼到眼前的臉龐，另一個人的熱量貼過來的時候，塞特覺得熟悉的不得了，但他不能理解這種熟悉從何而來。

「我不接受。」羅根加大了手裡抓著頭髮的力量，塞特的眉頭皺得更誇張臉仰的更高，更衣室唯一的出口被眼前的男人給擋的嚴實，他的手掐在對方的身上卻不記得自己是有能力掙扎的，「可是…唔！」羅根的嘴唇輕淺的蹭磨著對方同樣帶著男性氣息的唇尖，時不時濕潤鮮紅的舌尖會伸進塞特喘息的唇瓣之間，舔舐挑逗著對方同樣火熱的唇與舌，「怎麼？你不敢？」羅根的手指用力的扯著對方濃密的深色捲髮，空著的手貼上塞特乾淨圓潤的下顎，比體溫稍低溫的手指沿著凹陷處揉弄男人肉質的耳垂，密閉空間裡充斥著兩個男人之間荷爾蒙的衝撞跟磨擦。

像是被對方帶著冷靜的疑問刺激到了似的，塞特將另一手也攀上羅根的另外一邊腰際，那腰身比想像中的更結實有力，羅根終於滿意的用力吻住那張微顫的嘴，像是在鼓勵對方似的用自己的舌頭，去捲住塞特柔軟火熱等待已久的舌頭，兩個人不約而同的從身體深處發出愉悅的嘆息，羅根揪著對方頭髮的手鬆開了，改為溫柔的指腹輕輕按壓撫摸，而羅根修長筆直而且異常光滑的兩條腿硬是卡進了塞特顫抖的兩腿間，當他們的腹部貼在一起的時候，羅根忍不住哼笑出聲。

「你…你笑什麼！」年輕的塞特根本推不開壓在身上的男人，對方低著頭唇尖抵著他的唇尖輕笑，「年輕人，你硬了。」雙手捧住塞特倏然變紅的臉，羅根刻意輕柔的把自己抵在對方身上磨蹭著，年輕人經不起刺激的器官早早就抬了頭，又熱又硬的頂在他小腹上隔著褲子都能感覺的到，「臥靠！你…你的手在摸哪裡啊！嗚！」讓塞特差點要尖叫出來的，是面前這個有錢人的手居然隔著褲子揉捏著他的那根小兄弟？「摸你的小傢伙…喔抱歉我太小看它了，它可一點都不小呢！」羅根的年紀光看外表莫約是三十好幾，雖然他的時光從幾千年前就沒再變動過，可是現在卻像個惡質的流氓一樣，調戲欺侮著眼前的良家婦男(？)

「你…你少囉嗦！早知道你對男人有性趣我就…嗚！」下顎跟耳側最柔軟的交界處被吸吮舔舐讓塞特只能仰起頭喘不上氣來，再加上性器被人搓揉捏弄著，塞特渾身顫抖的更加厲害，受傷的右手只能疼痛的搭在羅根的肩上，「你就怎樣？難道你沒盯著我的腿？難道你沒摟著我的腰？」羅根的膝蓋用力蹭過塞特的下體，滿意的聽到一聲嗚咽，這口惡氣憋了幾千年終於有了發洩的出口，羅根這才發現原來男人對於欺負喜歡的人，根本就是一種深刻在基因裡的劣根性，永遠改不了的。

「你不穿褲子還怕人看嗎？而且你都自己貼過來了我怎麼好意思把你推開？嗚啊！你居然咬我？」忍不住狡辯的結果，就是羅根用力在他的頸側啃了一口，這一口下的還挺疼的，但他推不開這個只穿著襯衫就把他壓在身下的男人，他的手明明已經放在羅根的肩上准備好要施力了，可是看著那雙在他面前閃著光芒的藍眼睛，那雙手他硬是怎麼樣都推不出去，「是啊！我就要咬你！」本來經過這麼久的時間應該要更加成熟穩重的羅根，似乎也被塞特的年輕意氣用事給刺激的忘了所有年長者的矜持。

深吸一口氣羅根眼底閃過的是某種決心，他用力的吻住了塞特年輕柔軟的唇瓣，在塞特想到要阻止他或逃脫之前快速的扯開對方廉價西褲的拉鍊，「你要幹嘛？住手…嗚嗯！」勃起時尺寸跟重量都頗驚人的紫紅色肉莖就被掌握在羅根的手心裡，帶著些微力量握緊了那根熱燙又濕潤的柱身上下移動了幾下，腫脹的蕈狀頭部上的小孔，汩汩的直往外冒出帶著點黏性的汁液，瞬間年輕男人的荷爾蒙在這個半密閉的空間裡大爆炸，一室濃重的麝香氣息裡挾帶了一絲絲薄荷的清涼，「聽說硬太久對身體不好，我幫你…」吸出來吧？後面的關鍵字是故意貼在塞特耳邊說的。

清澈的男中音被刻意壓低的攻擊力簡直是百分之兩百的強大，塞特吞了口唾沫無力揮開對方揉弄他小兄弟的手，眼看著對方緩慢的跪在自己的兩腿之間這個畫面刺激太大，讓塞特的血液在身體裡奔流著接近失速邊緣，羅根臉上的神情變的妖冶湛藍色的眼睛變的深沉，他用一手圈著粗重的肉莖，另一手則輕輕的托著底下沉重的囊袋揉捏擠壓，他將臉抵在那根似乎更加興奮彈跳青筋畢露的肉莖下方，嘴唇跟舌尖輪流著在根部的細嫩肌膚上舔舐吸吮，塞特的氣味意外地十分清新純潔。

羅根滿意的從根部濕漉漉的往肉莖頂端舔吻而上，伸出的舌尖輕輕掃過敏感的頭部頂端小孔，並且將小孔中不停流出的液體用豔紅舌尖勾進嘴裡像在品嚐確認塞特的味道，塞特所有的抵抗都成了過眼雲煙，他連半點聲音也藏不起來的低咽呻吟著，羅根這個名列全球前十大黃金單身漢的大男人，跪在他面前替他口交這事講出去可是會被別人當白癡的，但對方赤著兩條長腿跪坐在地上雙手捧著他的小兄弟吸進嘴裡的時候，塞特真的差一點就在那張火熱溫暖的嘴裡給交代了去，一股帶著淡淡鹹味的液體淌在了羅根的舌面上。

跟肉莖皮膚比起來粗糙了一些的舌面輕顫著舔舐頭部下緣微微繃緊的繫帶，那個地方連動到整個下身都在酥麻，塞特難耐的用沒受傷的手緊抓壓在身下的桌面，以避免自己失控的直接頂到對方的喉嚨裡，他全身都繃得死緊連指尖都用力到泛白了，心臟跳的太快讓他眼前一陣模糊，疼痛的手輕輕貼上那顆金色的腦袋，像是憐惜又像是害怕的樣子刺激了羅根，他抬起水氣氤氳的藍眼睛瞟了塞特泛著紅潮隱忍慾望的臉，深吸一口氣就把那根十分有份量的傢伙給吞到了咽喉裡。

不只塞特發出了彷彿快被夾斷的抽氣聲，那根肉莖頭部滑過撐開咽部的軟組織時，羅根被咽反射給逼出了眼淚跟呻吟，但他沒有退縮的將對方給吞到底，「不，你…老天！快吐出來…我要射了！啊！」敏感的頭部被咽部的軟組織擠壓吸吮的瞬間越過了高潮的那一點，酥麻的電流從肉莖的頭部瞬間流竄過塞特的尾椎然後直沖腦門，「咳咳咳！你…你也射的太多了…」沒能及時吐出對方的性器讓羅根被熱燙的精液給嗆了一下，不只嘴裡充滿著塞特的氣味，塞特緊急抽離的時候有一大半的液體都噴灑在羅根的臉上跟看起來就很昂貴的襯衫上。

羅根跪坐在地上下意識的用手去抹擦沾染到臉上的淡乳白色液體，然後當著塞特的面將那些沾染在手指上的不明液體，用舌頭捲進嘴裡全部吞掉，塞特還沒完全軟下去的小兄弟，為了眼前活像某種謎片的場景忍不住抽動了幾下，「對…對不起！我…我今天還是先請假吧！」他手忙腳亂的把自己似乎還想再來一次的小兄弟粗魯的塞回褲子裡藏好，然後一邊整理自己的衣服一邊飛也似的逃跑，羅根並不意外對方的反應，他緩慢的從地上爬起來，看了眼落地鏡中的自己。

泛紅的眼框跟嘴唇一看就是被好好始使用過的樣子，更別提身上精采的的狼狽樣，這一件不知道要幾個零的名牌襯衫應該是毀了，但是收獲一個欠了他好幾千年的小渾蛋卻是非常的值得，「得罪了老闆還想跑？」一邊脫下髒汙的襯衫一邊走向房裡設置的浴室，他在關上門之前下定了決心，明天就去做個家庭訪問順便抓人好了。

\-----(試閱結束)-----


End file.
